Iris
by khaesen
Summary: It's a songfic, and is written in celebration with Senru day. I suck at summaries so better check it out.. .hehe


**Standard D's** applied, Sensen and Ruru aren't mine, and the song is not mine too… hehehe..

**Author's note**: well what do you think? Did I give justice to the song:P. Never mind.

The pronoun, he, him and his that are italized stands for our dear seme, Akira Sendoh. While the one's not italized stands for our dear uke, Kaede Rukawa. The characters aren't mine and the song isn't mine too. The song Iris belongs to the band Goo goo dolls (they've got cool music). Iris is the sound track of the movie city of angels.

This is my 2nd Senru fic, and I wrote it in celebration with Senru Day, Sadly, I wasn't able to post it because of the typhoon. Hehe.

At any rate you are free to comment and give a review on this fic.

**Iris **

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

"I'm going home now."

"No" _he_ said while _his_ hands gripped his wrist tightly.

He was annoyed and irritated at the same time; he turned his head sidewards only to meet a pair of midnight blue eyes staring blankly at him.

Was that love, mirrored in _his_ eyes? That he will never know, unless _he _speaks the words…

He stared at _him_ with equal blank expression.

"Stay" _he_ mouthed

"Why?" he inquired

"Let's play" _he_ answered

They stared at each other, eyes measuring each one's movements eye's trying to decipher what's written behind those words spoken and what lies beneath eyes so blue.

He nodded. So they played that game until they felt the feeling of exhaustion sinking into them, seeping into their bones and making their muscles weak to even support them to stand, or even lift a hand.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

They stayed there, panting, catching each breathe hands clutching at their stomach...

No words spoken, no expression given, masks covered true feelings..

The sky turned grey, the moon shone brightly, and cricket's sound were the only noise heard plus the sudden rush of blood and the beating of the heart and the sound made as they try to regain momentum..

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_He_ slowly closed his eyes, spread _his_ arms and relaxed _his_ muscles stiff from running and walking.

Oh how _he_ loved this feeling, the feeling of euphoria surrounding _him_. _His_ 'life' standing in front of him. Slowly the corner of _his_ lips moved and _he_ gave that smile.

How _he_ wished they could be like this forever, so close and yet so far. At least _he_ is given the moment to be close to him. Maybe not emotionally or whatever, but at least _he_ is given the opportunity to be in close range with this untouchable being named Rukawa Kaede.

_'Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

He stared at _him_ contemptuously, so many questions running in his mind making him all the more irritated. He just stood there and watched his arch emesis.

He clenched his hands and wanted to hit _him_. What the hell is wrong with you? He wanted to shout at _his_ face.

"I'm going home" he said and received no response at all. His companion still standing in the middle of the court, arms spread, eyes closed and in _his _face the smile is still plastered. He was annoyed, very very much exasperated that his muscles itch to punch the other guy!

He took a calming deep breathe, turned his back and made his way to where his things are. When he was done packing his things, he stomped his way out of the court.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

(Akira's thoughts)

He's gone, he went home and just like that, I'm left alone here in this deserted court to think on my own and wallow myself in hate. I just hate myself for falling in love with him. I hate myself for being weak.

I'll never admit my feelings to him, for I am afraid of what? Rejection! Hahaha! Funny me. Ain't I lame?

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

I stared out at the heavens, maybe this is my fate. If I cover these feelings I might feel better. I smiled sarcastically. I don't have the right to love him right?

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Huh?" _He_ stared at him in surprise. "I thought you went home."

"Yeah I did, but I am not that unfeeling bastard that you knew. I am capable of feeling concern too."

"Hehe" and _he_ plastered that sheepish grin. "Don't worry Kaede, I'm fine. I…er… thanks for your concern."

(Kaede's thoughts)

Akira, you bastard! Why do you have to lie to me?

_When everything feels like the movies_

_And you bleed just to know you're alive_

He eyed _him_, intently, gazing at _him_ as if stripping _him_ naked and passing through _his_ superficial walls, reading _his_ soul.

"Hey! Really I'm fine, I was just tired. That's all."

He nodded.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

'Gods Kaede, It's better this way right, you not knowing what I feel. If I told you and you felt the same, it will make no difference at all, for we should adhere to the social norms, we should do what's expected of us ne? It's what they call morality.'

'Damn!'

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"It's late, you need to go home, your folks might be looking for you now?"

He nodded again, head flexed and eyes cast downwards, fist clench and teeth gritting.

'Shit'

"Yeah! Maybe you're right! But Akira, my folks are not looking for me, they're traveling abroad."

"All right then, you're tired and need to rest, as for me, I'm heading home too."

_He_ passed Rukawa and went to fix _his_ things, when _he_ was ready to depart, a pale hand gripped _his_ arm.

This time _he_ was the one to turn _his_ head sidewards, only to kiss _his_ object of affection unexpectedly. It was a brief chaste kiss and it lasted only for seconds.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"Akira, is it so hard to say the words? Is it so hard to swallow your pride and tell me….?"

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"Baby, if I swallow my pride and tell you the words, would you understand?"

The end

**Author's note**: well what do you think? Did I give justice to the song:P. Never mind.

The pronoun, he, him and his that are italized stands for our dear seme, Akira Sendoh. While the one's not italized stands for our dear uke, Kaede Rukawa. The characters aren't mine and the song isn't mine too. The song Iris belongs to the band Goo goo dolls (they've got cool music). Iris is the sound track of the movie city of angels.

This is my 2nd Senru fic, and I wrote it in celebration with Senru Day, Sadly, I wasn't able to post it because of the typhoon. Hehe.

At any rate you are free to comment and give a review on this fic.

That's all thank you!

Much love,

khaesen


End file.
